This Last Battle
by Angel Kamiya
Summary: Post Manga. Koga and Inuyasha battle each other for the last time.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

This Last Battle

By: Angel Kamiya

When Koga finally arrived to the Kaede's village the first thing that he realized was everyone looked very busy. Koga had brought three of his friends with him that day since they had been invited to Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding and this was something he didn't want to miss. A few years back Inuyasha and Koga were rivals for Kagome's love. Even though Kagome was getting married to someone else, Koga wanted to be there since he still considered her to be a friend. Koga sighed wondered where she was at this moment when Ayame quickly appeared besides him. Ginta and Hakkaku were still far behind looking like they were out of breath.

"Koga! Wait up!" Ginta yelled, looking very tried.

"Hurry up already!" Koga replied, crossing his arms.

"It's not our fault you and Ayame can run so fast. Even though you don't have the Jewel shards anymore we still can't keep up," Hakkaku sighed.

Koga considered Ginta and Hakkaku to be his best friends but at times it was annoying how they could never seem to keep up with him. They had always been the weakest members of his pack but they always followed him wherever he went. When they were children Koga had saved their lives once and they had hoped to return the favor one day. Ayame smiled looking like she was happy to be there. Koga looked around for any signs of Kagome's friends. Suddenly Shippo appeared running up to greet them.

"So you guys finally made it huh?" Shippo smiled.

The fox demon had grown a few inches taller over the years but he looked the same for the most part. Koga remembered that he had almost let his pack eat the kid a long time back. Of course that was a long time ago.

"I'll get Kagome," Ayame said, while carrying Shippo her arms. "Maybe I can help her with something."

Shippo and Ayame quickly left leaving the three wolf demons standing there by themselves. Koga crossed his arms wishing that there was something they could do. It had been a while since they had last eaten any food.

"Say Koga. We are pretty hungry maybe we can ask some of the humans for something to eat?" Ginta muttered, his stomach rumbling.

"With your big mouth and how quickly you eat food you'll scare the humans. If you are hungry hunt for some animals outside the village."

Ginta and Hakkaku nodded and quickly left waving one last time before they were gone. Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps approaching and Koga quickly turned seeing Kagome.

"Koga-kun! You arrived!" Kagome smiled, giving him a hug.

"I wouldn't miss this. So where is dog breath anyway?" Koga asked.

"Inuyasha is around here somewhere. I'm glad you got my invitation."

Inuyasha suddenly appeared making a face. The dog demon looked unchanged as usually. Kagome glared at Inuyasha and looked back at Koga. For a moment, she thought about what she was going to. They were going to argue. That much was obvious. Hopefully they wouldn't fight.

"I have to help Sango with something. You two better behave," Kagome said, quickly running away.

Inuyasha glared at Koga and narrowed his eyes. With one hand on the handle of his sword he started growling. It had been such a long time since he had seen the wolf demon. Now he was there in the village. Inuyasha didn't know what he was going to do.

"It's been a long time wimpy wolf," Inuyasha grinned.

"Yeah mutt face. I was really happy not having to see your ugly face again but I guess you had to ruin that," Koga replied.

Koga held out his right hand. Moments later a claw weapon suddenly appeared in his hand. The weapon Koga had was called Goraishi and was something he had picked up along the way when they were still going after Naraku. It could fire off lightning bolts whenever he attacked. Inuyasha had seen it in action a few times but wasn't afraid.

Inuyasha pulled out the sword. It quickly transformed into it's true form of that as a giant dog fang. Inuyasha held out the sword seeing what Koga was going to do.

"Kagome definitely won't let us fight anymore once she gets married to me," Inuyasha said.

"That's too bad," Koga answered. "We should settle this once and for all right now. See who is the stronger one."

"You sure you won't run away?" Inuyasha said, grinning.

"As long as you don't hide behind Kagome."

Inuyasha and Koga stared at each other for a long time each waiting for the other to make the first move. There was a light breeze that blew past them. Inuyasha waited.

Shippo was walking out of the house when he noticed the dog and wolf demon glaring at each other at the edge of the village. With a shriek he jumped up and ran back into the house. This was bad. This was really bad! Shippo tried to find Kagome as quickly as he could.

"Kagome! KAGOME! INUYASHA AND KOGA ARE FIGHTING AGAIN!"

Inuyasha suddenly put the sword back in it's scabbard. The swords transformed back into an old katana as it was put back to where it belonged. Inuyasha looked back once again and saw that Kagome was nowhere to be seen. This was good. They were going to fight again after all.

As he stood there he looked at Koga. They had been rivals for so long that he had almost forgotten how good it felt whenever he was getting ready to attack the wolf demon. Inuyasha hated Koga at first but over the months they had been together trying to fight Nakaru they had slowly stopped being enemies had learned to tolerate each other. They were almost friends now. It had seemed impossible but it had happened. Koga had helped saved Kagome many times before so Inuyasha was grateful for that. Oh course Inuyasha would never admit it.

"Are you giving up?" Koga asked.

"Don't count on it. I just thought that Kagome probably wouldn't like it if one of us was killed."

Koga suddenly moved his right hand to his side and the claws disappeared. Koga had the same idea. The wolf demon held out his hands knowing that he was ready for anything. Koga was glad that Inuyasha hadn't given up. With a step forward he studied Inuyasha trying to find any sign of weakness. Inuyasha was a tough opponent even without his sword but Koga would never admit that to anyone. Koga knew that Kagome was in good hands.

"You're right. Let's do this with just our fists," Koga suggested.

"I had the same thought," Inuyasha smiled.

"I won't lose to you mutt face."

"We will have to see about that wimpy wolf."

Inuyasha and Koga suddenly jumped at each other one last time. Each tried to get the advantage as they punched and kicked the other. During the fight they moved away from the village and continued fighting outside sending trees flying everywhere. Dirt flew everywhere. The last battle had started.

---

****

I hope you liked this story and please review.


End file.
